


A Crying Chair

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [54]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Open to Interpretation, Poetry, Similes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chair creaks like a crying child</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crying Chair

**Author's Note:**

> The first line came to me, so I wrote a short paragraph. However, this was written for class so I had to lengthen it. The metaphor is what followed. Interpret as you will.

The chair creaks like a crying child,

Neglected, and all alone.

You brought it into your life.

It never had a choice.

For a time it gave you pleasure,

You bought a cover and showed it off,

But after a while you grew tired of it.

It holds all the weight of your future

And it's too much to bear.

You shift your stance,

The chair turns, the child rolls,

And out comes the wails.

Piercing cries you refuse to hear.

Unable to walk, the babe

Relies on you, but you neglect it,

Only using it when you see fit.

The weight its held becomes too much,

It leans, it topples, it breaks.

The Child lies alone and helpless,

Creaking like an old, forgotten chair.


End file.
